Doctor?
by The Avid Musician
Summary: One-shot. Doctor/OC. Jack gets to flirt a little, which the Doctor doesn't like.


**Doctor?**

Isis was walking home from the library she worked at in Cairo when she noticed that it was starting to get dark. She did not want to be out after dark, so she sped up, hoping to get home in time.

She knew that the streets of Cairo were very dangerous at night. This motivated her to go even faster.

Just then, Isis heard a strange sound from an alley she was passing. She peeked into the alley and saw a blue box that had never been there before.

Her curiosity got the better of her, and Isis walked cautiously into the alley towards the box. Upon closer inspection, she found that it was a police box such as what would be found in Britain.

She took a couple more step forward, staring intently at the police box. For some reason, she had a feeling that not all was as it appeared.

Suddenly, she heard a sound behind her. She turned just in time to avoid an attempt to grab her neck.

She took a couple of steps back and looked around quickly. Several men had surrounded her while she had been entranced. Now, they were closing in.

One of the men suddenly lunged forward. She punched him quickly and back up further.

She quickly surveyed the alley, looking for a way out. There was none.

The men were closing in. They came closer and closer to her. She backed up further to avoid them, but her back hit the wall, leaving her no way out.

Suddenly, the door to the police box opened and a man stepped out. He wore a pinstriped suit and red shoes. Another man followed, wearing a World War 2 era coat.

They saw the men closing in on her and ran forward. The man in the coat hit one man and pushed another into the third and final man. The three men ended up on the ground unconscious while her strange savior stood over them looking at her.

"Thank you," Isis said quietly, gazing intently at the men.

"I'm the Doctor," the man in the suit said, holding out a hand to shake.

She took it and introduced herself by saying simply, "Isis Anuptra."

She turned to the second man and held her hand out. "Captain Jack Harkness," he said, shaking her hand.

She retrieved her hand and looked at the horizon. It was almost dark. She hurriedly said, "Thank you again for saving me, but I really need to get home."

"I could walk you home if you don't feel safe," Jack offered quickly.

She smiled slightly and said, "I'd like that."

"Could you stop flirting?" the Doctor asked, exasperated.

"I wasn't flirting!" Jack insisted.

"Oi!" she said sharply, capturing their attention. "If you two are a couple, I'll leave you two to bicker," she warned.

"What? No!" they both insisted.

"Alright, then," she said awkwardly.

The Doctor just turned and began to lead the way out of the alley. Once they were out there, Isis started to lead them North, the direction of her house.

After a few seconds of silence, Jack asked her, "What are you doing out so late?"

"My shift at the library doesn't end until almost sunset," she explained briefly.

"Can't you take an earlier shift?" the Doctor asked, concerned for her making such a walk at night.

"No. I already work all day. If I didn't work that shift, I wouldn't have a job."

They continued to talk on the way to Isis's house.

Just before they arrived, a Dalek alighted on the ground in front of them. "Doctor," it said in its robotic voice.

"What is a Dalek doing here?" Isis exclaimed.

The Doctor immediately whipped around to stare at her and demanded, "How did you know about Daleks?"

"How did you know?" she demanded in kind, suspicious of him.

The Dalek snapped their apparent tunnel vision by trying to shoot one of them. It missed.

"Run!" the Doctor and Isis shouted at the same time, taking off into the streets of Cairo.

"Who sent you?" Isis demanded of the Doctor as they ran.

"No one sent me! Who sent you?" the Doctor exclaimed, also continuing to run.

"I came here on my own! What are you, Doctor?" she demanded, pulling him swiftly into an alley. She pushed him against the wall of the alley and said, "You are no human."

"Woah, Doctor. You know her?" Jack asked.

"No," the Doctor insisted.

"What are you?" Isis asked suddenly.

"Are you human?" the Doctor countered.

"As a matter of fact, no," she answered frankly.

"What are you, then?" the Doctor asked quickly.

"You first," she said, pushing him back so his shoulders rammed into the wall.

"I'm a Time Lord," the Doctor said.

"No! They were all killed!" she exclaimed vehemently.

"I am the last," he said sorrowfully.

She laid a hand on his shoulder and was about to say something, but they heard the Dalek coming and became totally silent.

The Dalek did not spot them. It kept on searching down the street. "Come with me," the Doctor said, holding out his hand.

She silently took his hand. The moment he had a grip on her hand, he led her hurriedly right back to the same alley. He led her straight to the blue box, opened the door, and pulled her inside. The other man, Jack, followed her inside.

As soon as she saw the inside, Isis demanded, "How did you get a Time Capsule?"

"What?" the Doctor asked. He had not heard them called such in many long years.

"This is a Class B Time and Relative Dimension in Space Time Capsule. How did you get one? They were all destroyed with Gallifrae!"

"What are you?" the Doctor asked again.

"A Time Lady," she said seriously.

"No! I am the last. They were all destroyed with the planet!" the Doctor exclaimed, backing her toward the wall.

"No. I stole a Class A Time Capsule and ran," she said seriously.

"My sensors didn't pick you up," he said.

"They wouldn't have. I changed the frequency," she said seriously.

"That's brilliant! Why didn't I think of that?" he exclaimed.

A deeply sorrowful and mournful look came to her eyes at his tone. She hesitated for a second before she asked, "Did you know Theta?"

"How do you know that name?" he demanded.

She seemed unphased by his tone. "How did you know him?" she asked, her eyes betraying an overwhelming sadness.

"I AM him!" he exclaimed.

Her eyes widened, and she stared at him in complete shock. Her expression soon turned to disbelief and cautious hope. "Theta?" she whispered. She raised her hand to hover an inch from his face.

"Who are you?" he asked more gently, looking at her expectantly.

"Tau," she said quietly.

He gasped and stared at her as well. Slowly, he reached a hand up to her face and said, "Tau?"

She smiled and nodded slightly. He threw his arms around her in a bone-crushing hug, picking her up and spinning her around.

"Tau, my Tau," Theta said, nearly glowing with happiness and joy.

"Theta," she said, tears sliding down her cheeks in incandescent joy.

They both began to laugh and cry in absolute joy. They each thought that the other was killed in the Time War, yet here they were.

Theta soon set Tau down, still holding her close. He soon pulled back slightly to simply stare at her. After a couple seconds, one of his hands traveled up to rest on her cheek.

Slowly, he leaned in and kissed her gently on her lips. She put her hand on his cheek gently, kissing him passionately.

Soon, they broke away, each breathing heavily and gazing at the other. "Oh, Tau, I missed you so much," the Doctor said, almost like a moan.

"I've wished you were here every day, Theta," she returned, resting her forehead against his.

"Doctor? Who is she?" Jack asked, interrupting them.

"A time lady, his fiance, Tau, can't think of any other names," Tau returned, smiling.


End file.
